1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, and more particularly to an image communication apparatus which reads image data of a document sheet to be transmitted before the line connection, stores it in an image memory and sends the image data of the document sheet stored in the image memory to a designated destination.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile device which reads an image of a document sheet, store it in an image memory and sends the image data of the document sheet stored in the image memory has been known. Patents relating to such a facsimile device are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,385; 4,772,955; 4,845,569 and 4,827,349.
A facsimile device in which the number of sheets of document is entered by keys when the document sheets are read for transmission, and the number of sheets actually sent is compared with the entered number of sheets of document, and if the number of sheets of document actually sent is different from the entered number of document sheets, an alarm is generated, has also been known. A patent application relating to such a facsimile device is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 57-148459 (laid open on Sep. 13, 1982). However, in such a facsimile device with the check function of the number of sheets, the number of sheets is checked when the document sheets are sent while they are read (direct transmission) and the number of sheets is not checked in the memory transmission. In the memory transmission, the document sheet is read into the memory before the line connection. Accordingly, the work by the user is rapid and the check of the number of document sheets to be transmitted can be more effectively done by the user by checking them while the document sheets are read.
However, in the memory transmission, many users return to their seats without checking the read condition and the missing of the pages can be first detected when the user checks an output report at the end of communication. In this case, the user may be obliged to confirm to the destination station by phone.